Unknown Possession
by Luvark
Summary: Kiryu, Zero is owned, but no one knows. Vampires and/or humans who dares touch this Possession definitely will have their life a living Hell or worse... - Yaoi. Mpreg :P. Discontinued.
1. Owner?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight! If I did own Vampire Knight, Kaname and Zero would be doing 'things' already!

**Credits:** The hanging around the fountain was actually not my idea but kanshou87's idea. Also, the feeling being felt weak all of a sudden that are one of the vampire's ability is Blackened Wing-sama's idea! Give credits them!

**Inspiration:** I wrote this story because of kashou87-san's story 'What About Us?'.** NO RAPE!!!**

**Edited by eMi to mAo 374**

- x -

**Chapter 1:** Owner?

It was another of those night. Those nights where he had to patrol the grounds because of those blood sucking leeches. It was a beautiful night but a boring night at the same time. It was a beautiful night because of how the moon would shine and the soft breeze seemed to sing. It was a boring night because there was no Yuuki that would annoy him or lecture him about his responsibilities. That was because she had a high fever and was unable to recover for a few days meaning he would be the only one to patrol the school grounds.

Zero was patrolling the around school grounds for the second time when he noticed a couple vampire leeches hanging around the fountain. That made Zero's night go from boring to mad. Just by looking at those blood sucking leeches made his day horrible. And he was close enough that the vampires could sense him. He approached the vampire leeches cautiously. His usual scowl on place.

The vampires sensed the male prefect coming. They all looked at the him who had a wary scowl on his face. One of them decided to speak up.

"Oh look. It's the high all mighty Zero Kiryu." He said mockingly. When he was finished his insult, the others started laughing. The dark aura surrounding the male prefect darken.

Then, one of the blood suckers also spoke. "I'm scared! I'm scared! The great all mighty Kiryu is going to kill me!" One said while putting a fake scared mockingly look.

Zero then decided to say something to the vampires. "Oh? Am I that great, you might jump out of your skin any moment?" Zero remarked with a smirk on his face. If they wanted to play this game, then he will play along.

The vampires got annoyed by this remark. Some growled low in their throat while some glared daggers with their eyes glowing a dark crimson. Except one though, didn't growl or had his eyes glowing a dark crimson. He seemed to be the leader because when one tried to attack, he put a hand in front of him. When he put his hand in front of him, the person just backed away while hearing a low growl from him. The vampire that seemed to be the leader walked slowly towards Kiryu.

"Kiryu, for a Level D like you, you seem so prideful." He said dangerously while walking towards Kiryu until he was face to face with him.

Kiryu had a feeling something wrong was going to happen, telling him to run, but he ignored it. He was too stubborn and prideful to do so. He wasn't some coward. He was a vampire hunter, a Kiryu, one of the known hunter families. He glared at the vampire. He took out Bloody Rose and pointed it at the vampire's forehead earning growls and gasps from the other vampires who now also had their claws elongated. The vampire who Kiryu threatening to kill looked shock for a moment before that was replaced by a look, promising excruciating pain. Kiryu just glared daggers at the vampire tightening his hold on Bloody Rose.

The vampire couldn't take it anymore. His eyes glowed a dark crimson, his fangs and claws elongated. And without notice, he punched the hunter in the ribs making him loose his hold on Bloody Rose and fell a couple steps behind. The vampire leech smirked evilly. Oh, this was going to be an interesting night. He neared the hunter who was clutching his ribs. The silver-head heard a 'crack' when the blood sucking leech punched him suddenly. While the vampire neared the hunter, he picked up Bloody Rose.

He couldn't tolerate it anymore. He always wanted to teach the damn Level D a lesson to not ever disobey those who are at a higher station. He could do whatever he wanted since the female prefect was nowhere to be seen. If the female prefect would have been around, no doubt the female prefect would get in the way. Also, that would cause the wrath of Kuran Kaname-sama, and he didn't even want to imagine it. Just by imagining it, it made him shudder out of fear. When he was finally near the prefect who now recovered from the hit due to his vampire healing. He stood up while brushing the invisible dirt off of him. But before he could react, he got shot with Bloody Rose on the shoulder. He looked up shocked and saw in those dark crimson eyes, he was nearing his doom. But the shocked look was replaced immediately with anger and murderous intent. The vampire just glared at him. The hunter tilt his head to the side to see the other vampire leeches smirking. While he was looking at the other vampires, he got shot at the leg. He looked at the vampire who had his Bloody Rose raised up ready to shoot again. He had to lean on more on his left leg for support. He growled in his throat while still clutching his shoulder.

"Now, now, Mr. Male Prefect." The vampire said smiling evilly. "I will set you free if you take back what you said. Also, I'll pretend nothing happened tonight, if you just take back what you said."

Zero is too stubborn and prideful to take back what he said. "Bullshit! I will never take back what I said, you vampire leeches!" He shouted.

Accidentally, Zero hit a nerve. "Oh? You won't, then you will regret it." Then, he used his vampire speed to appear behind Zero, and held he's leg hard earning a scream from him but that was muffled because the said vampire put his hand in front of his mouth to muffle the scream letting go of his leg. Also, it made him drop to the floor but that never happened when the vampire snaked his arm around his waist dropping Bloody Rose on the floor.

"Does it hurt, Kiryu?" He said near Zero's ear. Zero just shook his head stubbornly. The vampire's hand that was on Kiryu's hip moved south. Kiryu gasped when he felt a hand on his groin. He struggled to get free but was unable to because with his leg and shoulder getting shot by an anti-vampire weapon. But that didn't stop him from trying. The hand that was on his groin cupped him. He could very well feel the smirk on the vampire's face.

"Does it feel good?" He said. The hunter heard a zipping sound and looked down to see a hand unzipping his trousers. He struggled harder but suddenly, his body felt weak and dropped down on the floor realizing the vampire released him. The vampire didn't continue to unzip Zero's trousers much to the hunter's relief but instead motioned for his friends to come over. They walked towards their leader with their eyes full with lust. Kiryu Zero's body is mouth watering, they could at least give him that. They stopped in front of the weakened hunter who was now laying on the floor.

Before Zero noticed, he was fully naked on the floor on his back. His clothes now shredded to pieces. The vampires were observing the male prefect's body with their eyes full with lust. The leader kneeled down and caressed the neck of the prefect in a mockingly polite way. He observed for a while before suddenly biting down.

Zero felt a hand on his neck caressing it mockingly and suddenly felt fangs penetrate his neck mercilessly like that _woman_. Memories flooded, pain resurfaced, emotions steered, anger, revenge, and most of all, fear. _No! No! Please no!_ Tears rolled down his face.

After the leader was done drinking his blood, he wiped his mouth. "Your blood is delicious for a Level D like you." He smiled evilly.

One of the vampires decided to touch the prefect's shaft, but regretted miserably because suddenly, the air got unbelievably really cold. They felt a breeze, a dark breeze. The trees seemed to fall any moment. Suddenly, they felt an immensely deadly dark aura coming closer and closer and closer until they could all feel their hair stand up. Some started shaking, some froze like a statue except their leader who was the worse out of them. He was shaking uncontrollably with his eyes wide with fear. He was the heart of the problem and knew without them telling him, he was worse than dead.

- x -

**A/N:** Okay, new story! I know! I have to update my other stories, but ideas keep flooding my mind! While I was typing the story, I was listening to Blackened Wing's play list on her blog. If I have some mistakes, I'll do it later. I didn't bother read it. Maybe, sometime later. Well, bye for now. I'm so sleepy.


	2. Found Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight! If I did, Kaname-sama and Zero-sama would have been siblings instead of Yuuki being siblings with Kaname-sama! Oh yeah, I'm planning to write one that Kaname-sama and Zero-sama are siblings! -mwahahahaha-

**Vote:** Should I make this story a Mpreg? Of course, you already know who is going to be the pregnant one here! Go to my profile!

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for all the reviews! It was all appreciated! I'm really sorry for the wait!_

**Beta'd by eMi to mAo 374.**

- x -

**Chapter 2:** Found Out

Kaname didn't go to class because he had to do a bunch of work that the Council had gave him. His room was a mess with all the papers. He will have to tell a maid later to clean it up for him, when he has the time to.

Kaname was feeling a headache coming when he was about to sign the next shipment for the blood tablets. He let go of the pen and rubbed his temples. He took a long breath and exhaled. He looked at the paperwork scattered around the room.

The headache came.

He took a deep breath in and then out and kept doing it while his hands were rubbing his temples but the headache wasn't going away instead getting worse by the second.

After a few long moments, he decided to take a walk. He pushed his chair back and went towards the door trying not to step on the papers on the floor. Finally, he got to the door and twisted the door knob. He walked out while rubbing his temples trying to make the headache go away. After what seemed too long, he was at the entrance way of the Moon Dorm. He relaxed feeling the cool breeze caressing his face. He walked towards the main gates. He felt the headache less painful allowing him to think better.

He nodded at the guard who immediately stood up and opened the gates for him. Kaname walked out of the gates before nodding again at the guard who went back to sit at his seat. Kaname walked through the woods, his brown trench coat flailing behind him. Suddenly, he smelt blood in the air. The blood smelt so sweet his eyes turned to a blood red but then he composed himself and mentally hit himself for having lost some of his control over the smell of blood. He smelt the blood again trying to decipher who it was and after a few moments one word popped in his mind, "Kiryu". It took more effort than usual trying to decipher whose blood it was due to his headache.

He followed the smell of Zero's blood, not noticing that his headache was gone. He kept sniffing the air until he found himself in front of a fountain. He looked around the area searching for Zero. He then saw where he was. On the floor completely naked with five vampires surrounding him while one was drinking his blood rather greedily. This made Kaname's aura darken. He felt anger build up inside him and it was so strong it took him a few moments to steady himself. He looked back to where the vampires were surrounding the silver haired. He looked at them for a second before his eyes turn blood red with his fangs and claws extracted. _That damn vampire was going to touch the prefect's member! How dare he?!_ He walked almost silent in the direction of the vampires' little _party._

The said vampire was the first one to feel an immensely deadly dark aura coming closer and closer. Finally, the others caught up. They were so engrossed in what to do with the prefect that they didn't notice the immensely deadly dark aura coming closer to them as seconds passed. Some started shaking while others stood there like a statue waiting for the inevitable. The worst out of them was their leader. He was shaking uncontrollably.

They could all smell the fear coming out of him. They looked at him. They cursed him inside their head for putting them into this trouble. Why did he become their leader anyway?! He was suppose to be the strongest out of them and here he was the worst out of them. Then, their doom came. They all slowly looked at the pureblood with fear in their eyes and body language. Unfortunately, one of them passed out. He couldn't take it anymore. The immensely dark aura scared the hell out of him! It made all his muscles feel weak and made his head feel light headed. Also, his heart was beating at an unusually fast pace. It was beating so hard it seemed that his heart was going to burst out of his chest. All the sudden he passed out on the ground. At least, the leader didn't get the worst out of him. The other vampires gulped. If Kaname-sama had that much effect just by his dark aura, they couldn't even imagine how strong the pureblood was. They decided to not know the answer to that question. Like some say 'there are things better off not knowing'.

The pureblood was a little surprised that he had that much effect on others just by his dark aura. He didn't even know his own strength. The pureblood smirked evilly. This was going to be a fun night. Kaname laughed darkly. The vampires that were still conscious looked at the pureblood who was a few feet away with a dark smirk on his face. They gulped once again. They all noticed that it was hard for them to breathe because of Kaname's aura was just a few feet away from them.

The pureblood decided to speak up. "What a party." He said softly, but darkly commented.

"Ka-ka-kaname-sama! We were just teaching this Level D his place, that's all!" One said. Unfortunately, that made Kaname more mad but didn't show it.

"_His place?_" Kaname silently echoed. His voice barely above a whisper. It was worse than him yelling even though they never even heard him yell. They just knew.

The red-head tried to gulp but it was now hard to gulp. He regretted saying the reason why the male prefect is on the ground completely naked with his clothes turned to shreds. It took them some effort to take off his clothes. They didn't want to ruin his uniform, but he struggled and so their leader used his claws to take off his clothes, which ended up into shreds.

Kaname was beyond furious now. How dare they?! _Hm. I guess they don't know._ "Do you know, you just dared touched a pureblood's property?" His eyes narrowed. Some trees that seemed to fall any moment didn't fall but turned into nothing leaving nothing behind.

A raven-haired noble asked, "Wh-wh-what do you m-mean, Ka-ka-kaname-sama?" If what he thought it was, they were all dead. They didn't know who is Kiryu Zero's Master was and there might be a high possibility that Kuran Kaname was the Master since he is the only pureblood here in campus _and_ he asked a question involving touching a pureblood's property.

Kaname twitched a smirked at this. Oh, this is going to be 'fun'. He will take a break from being a perfect gentleman and a reason for _hurting_ the nobles. "Oh?" He asked almost inaudibly. "Didn't you see the Mark on his nape?" The light side was screaming at him to excuse this as nothing but his dark side is screaming to punish them until they scream for forgiveness for daring touch his property. So, the two sides were fighting inside him. In the end, the dark side of him won. That meant, the nobles were going to see his dark side for the first time.

All the nobles were watching him wide-eyed now. A Mark? They didn't see a Mark on him anywhere, but the nape? They are dead! If the Mark was on his nape, then they didn't see it. Maybe, the hunter's hair was covering his nape. "A-a M-m-mark?" They all stammered fearfully together.

A Mark shows the ownership of that particular vampire or human. If that Mark belongs to a pureblood, and you have touched that particular vampire then you will be executed by the Council or the pureblood himself and it depends on the pureblood if they want you dead or not. Also, they have the choice to punish you or not. If the punishment gets you killed, no would care or could defy it. The last thing of all is, the relatives can't change or disobey what the pureblood does and if they do, they would also be punished with you.

The leader spoke in a shocked and horrified voice while stuttering, "Ka-ka-kaname-sama, a-a-are y-you sure?" The others nodded their head in agreement.

The pureblood just narrowed his eyes no longer with rage but now rather doll-like. The pureblood hated repeating himself. If they would want him to repeat at what he had just said, he would classify them as 'retarded' or 'deaf' in his dictionary. But since this is a different matter, he would repeat himself the last time. "Did you see the Mark on his nape?" His voice lower this time. They shuddered when they sensed a faint annoyance in his voice.

They all wanted to believe that this was just a joke, but since the pureblood prince always seem to be serious, they accepted their awaiting doom.

The pureblood got impatient when they stayed just silent when he just asked a question. The nobles seemed to have noticed his impatience because one yelled in one gasp, "NoKaname-samawedidn'tseetheMark!"

Outside, Kaname was still with his doll-like gaze that scared the hell out of them that made them want to run but their body betrayed them with the pureblood's doll-like gaze. But in the inside, Kaname was laughing like a madman planning at what to do to them to ceased his own boredom and have some 'fun'.

"You didn't?" He asked them, his bangs covering his sadistic eyes. "How about we check it?" He put emphasize on the word 'we' meaning they all had to check including the pureblood.

They all nodded their heads in a quick frightened manner as the pureblood neared. They all shuddered when the pureblood passed them. They turned around to see the pureblood kneeling on one knee while lifting Kiryu's head. They all feared at what they were going to see. This moment was the decision of their doom. If there was a Mark, they don't even want to think about it, but if there wasn't which was a really _really_ low possibility, their safe for _now._

**-x-**

It was suppose to be updated a few hours ago, but I had to go to a party! I hope this one is okay! If it's boring, I was in a hurry since I promised to update this today!

**Review!!!** If you don't, I might not continue! ): Just kidding! It encourages me to continue!

**-x-**

If you figure this out, you pick which story I update!

**6 - 5 - 4!**

**-**space

Every number makes up a word! That's how many letters is there in that word!


	3. Deserved Punishment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Hino-sensei! If I did, then you'll see in every anime episode/manga chapter a yaoi sex scene! Especially, KanamexZero!

**Voting Ended:** Okay, it has been decided! Zero-Sama _**will**_ get pregnant!

**Author's Notes:** Please review! I might die if you don't, it gets lonely! Just kidding! -hahahahaha- The games are off for now, but there is one last one on the end of the chapter. It's not related to Vampire Knight, though. I'm thinking of other games related to Vampire Knight!

**6 - 5 - 4!:** Kaname loves Zero!

**Beta'd by Kagamichihime.**

- x** -**

**Chapter 3:** Deserved Punishment

Time seemed to pass too slowly for the nobles. They feared what would happen to them if there was a Mark on the ex-human. They didn't even want to think of the consequences. They weren't sure of how cruel Kuran, Kaname-Sama would be if he discovered it. Still, it all came down to waiting.

Kaname tucked Zero's bangs behind his ears before gently lifting his head and guiding it onto his lap. The nobles leaned in to see. Kaname brushed aside Zero's hair, making the nobles gasp. There on his nape was a one and a half inch Kuran Crest Mark. They backed away from the pureblood. They knew that if they ran, it would make the situation worse. They stared at the pureblood, who gently placed Zero's silver head on the ground before standing up. They noticed his shining, dark crimson eyes, aware of no emotions as he slowly turned to them. Everyone backed away slowly.

The pureblood was having a hard time trying to compose himself--his blood was running wildly from excitement, body aching to sate his needs. Smiling dangerously, he couldn't control himself anymore. But of course, the nobles didn't know the severity behind that smile, allowing themselves to relax. They thought it was okay now, that it was nothing to the pureblood.

They couldn't guess at the cruelty and danger behind the expression, but if you were to get to know the pureblood, even a little, you could tell the difference between a gentle, safe smile and a cruel, dangerous one. Even Takuma Ichijou wasn't always able to tell between the two smiles, though he was well known as Kaname's best friend and longest acquaintance.

Kaname decided to teach them a lesson that they would never forget, not for the rest of their lives. He approached them with that dangerous smile on his features. Kaname sensed how the nobles relaxed greatly upon seeing the smile. As he closed in, at least a few feet away, he spoke in a mockingly polite voice.

"Did you really think you guys are done here?"

The nobles were confused.

"What do you mean, Kaname-Sama?" the leader asked, but he knew the meaning to that question, he feared it.

"You know very well what I mean, Mr. Leader."

He was still smiling. He wanted to lash out at them already, but not until they understood. They wouldn't dare touch his property once they learned their lesson, an unforgettable one.

The pureblood tried to composed himself for the inevitable. He was their leader for fuck's sake! He should have been the strongest, not the weakest! He should have been the most composed, if at all! But being the leader meant… having to bear the worst fate? His thought process was interrupted by a flare of fire, circling them for an instant.

They all looked up to the really, _really_ sadistic pureblood. It couldn't be read on his immobile mask of features, but it showed, bright and clear as the full moon at night, in his reddish-brown eyes. They all stepped back a few paces, but the pureblood followed them, deciding they would go all the way around the world if they kept up. So, they stopped which made the pureblood do the same.

Suddenly, something that they never expected to happen... happened. One of them gazed intently at the pureblood prince's eyes, disappearing, though not really, turning into mere dust. They looked at the pureblood avoiding his eyes, fearing what could happen to them.

_So sad… _Kaname thought sadistically. "Okay, let's play a game of punishment."

They all nodded in slight agreement out of fear. They could feel that something horrible was going to happen, but knew in their mind that was unconditionally true. Suddenly, many Kuran Kanames appeared side by side. They swiftly and quietly appeared behind them - their eyes not even registering a blur. They didn't even have enough time to turn around before all were thrown to the ground on their face.

"You should have not dared touched my property." they coldly stated in unison.

His tone alone was enough to make their blood freeze.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" The leader yelled in complete pain when one of Kaname's clones stomped on his back with enough force to crumble a boulder into dust.

It kept stomping onto him until his back started bleeding. The others were still on their stomach, completely terrified. The other Kanames did the same to them until they all were quieted, their throats burning from their screams of pain, and the incredible agony on their back that had also began to bleed. When the kicks ceased, they thought their punishment was over.

They were wrong.

The kicks continued, not on their back but on their legs, this time harder. The Kanames kept stepping on their legs until they all went numb.

The leader was the worst off of them all--around his body, blood was everywhere. To humans, he might have looked dead, but to vampires he was half-dead. His shoulders and legs were shot by Bloody Rose three times. He _was_ suppose to be dead already, but Kaname didn't want to kill him. The real Kaname Kuran would give him a bit of blood to keep him away from death.

The only lucky one was the unconscious blond noble who, was still passed out on the floor a few feet away from Zero. They all desperately wanted to die, they didn't want to feel pain anymore, but no, they couldn't die. Dying was not an option. Whenever one of them was close to death, the pureblood would give them blood, and they couldn't refuse it.

Kaname's blood was the sweetest thing they had ever tasted. They wanted to refuse, but Kaname didn't need to force them. He would make a little cut on his finger, making a spot of blood would appear, making their blood lust kick in. Even though they were in so much pain, they would attack, needing blood that desperately. But it was impossible. When they were halfway there, they would feel invisible whips against their skin. They miserably regretted touching Kiryu Zero. Some wanted the pain to go away, and some wanted to die already.

By the time Kaname was done, they couldn't even open their eyes let alone move a muscle. Their blood was everywhere on the ground, but that was all cleared. Kaname cleaned the ground so perfectly that it looked as if nothing even happened that night.

"That's what you get for touching my possession." They heard somewhere around.

Kaname put his trench coat on Zero and carried him bridal style to his rooms, leaving the nobles on the now sterile ground. Kaname traveled as quickly and quietly as he could. The sun was barely rising when he reached his rooms. He had a really 'fun' night.

- x -

I'm so sorry for the wait! It was supposed to be up two days ago, I think.

Please, if I have some mistakes, I'll correct it later.

It's a little shorter than the last chapters!

Here's the last game!

Boys is stupid.

Girls is smart

I'm are genius.

**Instructions: **The opposite of the word!

**Example: Boys = Girls**


	4. Questions

_**A/N: **Okay, about the Kaname-sama clone thing came out of nowhere. I didn't know where to go next after that. It took me about almost 1 hour planning where to go next. The last chapter wasn't planned. Oh yeah, so sorry for the late update. I didn't really got discouraged, I just update ALL my stories. The next chapter to my stories are ALL halfway done. When I do something, I put effort but then when I'm halfway done, I feel bored or like I don't want to do it anymore. Something like that. Also, I went back to school already so don't expect me to update soon and I got surgery so I will be staying at home for two weeks! Woohoo!_

_So sorry for the long A/N! Okay! All right, all right! Sheesh! _

_Kyashii: I apologize for the lateness. She's had the stories ready, but I've just been to busy to edit them. Please don't blame her!_

- x -

**Chapter 4:** Questions

Kaname laid Zero on his grand king-size bed gently. He gave him a concerned smile before going to his exquisite bathroom for a towel to clean him up. He got two towels and a bowl, paused, then then took one extra towel just in case. He put the towels and the bowl of water on his right night stand. He sat down on the right side of the bed and got a towel and dipped it into the bowl and squeezed, leaving the towel wet - but not too wet. He laid it on Zero's chest. When Kaname took the coat off of him, he gently and softly scrubbed Zero's body clean. He continued until not blood remained, even on his neck. He suddenly put his face near Zero's neck with extended fangs. He was about to bite down when Zero stirred. He abruptly pulled back, retracted his fangs, and mentally cursed himself for the his lack of control.

Zero's mind was a bit cloudy. He rubbed his eyes to clear the dizziness. He kept rubbing, not even noticing where he was or who he was with or even why his body felt cold. After a few moments of rubbing his eyes, he noticed he was being watched. He instinctively turned to the direction of the stare. They made eye contact for a while before Zero did notice where he was, who he was with, and especially why his body felt slightly cold. He flushed, his body turning a light pink, and covered himself with his hands while looking the other way so as not to see the person with him in the room.

Kaname sighed. He placed the towel he was holding in the bowl of hot water. He looked at the Zero who was facing the opposite of him. He sighed, irritated, rubbing the back of his head. He took in a breath before speaking.

"Kiryuu."

Said person turned to look at him with the usual scowl on his face, carefully hiding his fear and pain. However, the person he was staring at could read the hidden emotions so easily, it was like he wasn't even trying.

"What do hell do you want, Kuran?" he abruptly said, tearing his eyes away from the pureblood and looking at the ceiling instead. He was deeply grateful for the pureblood saving him from getting raped, but his pride stopped him from saying at least a "Thank you." He knew it was his god-damned pride that almost got him raped too. He knew it was all because of his damn pride.

Kaname sighed an irritated sigh again. The vampire-hunter could at least be civil since he was the one that had saved him. Also, he was in his damn territory!

"Kiryuu, for your information, you're currently in my territory and I am the who saved you from being raped," Kaname said, irritation leaking in his voice.

Annoyed, Zero looked at the pureblood with anger in his eyes and hate in his voice.

"So?! Who asked you to save me in the first place, huh?!" He sat up, not caring that he was fully naked. He looked the damn pureblood straight in the eyes with his hands at his side.

Kaname felt like destroying something but stopped himself from doing so. He took a shaky breath and exhaled to calm himself. He looked at the hunter with irritation marked on his face. "Look, Kiryuu. We both know that you hate me, but you could have been raped mercilessly had I not saved you." His eyes turned red and he bared his fangs.

Zero tore his eyes away from him again and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. He couldn't say anything to that. He fisted the crimson sheets in sheer anger. He _was_ grateful to the pureblood for saving him, and he wanted to at least say thank you to him, but he just couldn't force the words out of his mouth. His hand became white from clenching so hard.

Kaname saw this and decided to leave the vampire-hunter to himself to think over at what almost happened and to recover from it. He stood up as quietly as he could. He walked to his wardrobe for some clothes for the vampire-hunter to wear. Zero looked up when the brunette stood. He was going to say thank you to him but closed his mouth, thinking better of it.

Kaname took out a white dress shirt, some slacks and black boxers. He went towards the bed. The vampire-hunter now had the blanket on his lower torso and was fisting the hem of it. Kaname went towards the bed, clothes at his side. He sat on the chair and watched his hands play with the blanket's edge. He stared until Zero stopped fidgeting.

The hunter slowly turned his head until he was holding Kaname's gaze. They kept staring until the silver-haired vampire noticed the clothes on the brunette's lap. Kaname followed the eyes of the silver-haired vampire and blinked. He handed the clothes to the waiting vampire. The hunter quietly took the clothes and looked back at the brunette, a pink tint to his cheeks. The brunette just stared back at him - his hands on his lap.

"…"

"…"

After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, the hunter decided to speak.

"Uh…" He looked back at the clothes at his lap. The brunet then got the idea of what he was trying to say and mentally hit himself for being so dense. He once again stood up and went to his personal sitting room. He walked towards the door and looked back again. The silver-haired the stare and sighed, an irritated sigh. _How long is that damn pureblood going to stay in here, damn it?!_

Kaname looked at him a few more seconds before, reluctantly, opening the door and disappearing. The door closed silently behind him.

The hunter was left there, openly gaping at the door. He hadn't even blinked, and already Kaname had vanished without a sound. He knew the brunet was fast; he just hadn't known he was _that_ fast. He closed his mouth before a fly could go in...Even though he highly doubted such a bug could be found anywhere in the Moon Dorms.

Zero returned his attention to the clothes at his lap.

_Kuran's clothes._

As much as he didn't want to wear them, he had no other choice (and he didn't consider going naked a choice). He set the crimson blanket aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood.

Even though the clothes were nearby on the bed, and no one else was in the room, he instinctively covered his most private area. What could he say? Old habits died hard. He blushed. He quickly took the clothes and entered the exquisite bathroom.

When he was inside the bathroom, he slid the dress shirt on and quickly buttoned it up. He took the slacks pulled those on also. He paid little attention to the fact that the clothes were almost his size. He guessed that were only bigger by a few millimeters. He dismissed that thought and looked at his reflection on the mirror to check himself over. He didn't want to be showing any unnecessary skin. He knew now not to ever wear his clothes loose.

Ever since he'd nearly been raped, he'd become incredibly self-conscious about himself. A shiver ran up through his body when he thought about it. His hatred for vampires had risen a few notches at the very least. He growled at his reflection. He was so weak! To think, that damn pureblood 'needed' to save him. It was a big blow at his pride. He had expected himself to be stronger - strong enough that no one needed have to save him. He was panting from pure rage.

Suddenly, his chest started to burn and instinctively knew why it was burning. He clutched his chest with his hand, the other clutching the edge of the sink. His breathing became even more erratic. His chest burned harder than the regular pain. His throat felt like it would turn into ashes. He let go of the edge of the sink grasped his throat. He took in deep breaths. It didn't help but he still did it. He closed his eyes tightly, fangs elongating and making his bottom lip bleed. He licked the blood, unable to stop himself.

He opened his eyes and frantically looked around the bathroom for anything to calm the beast inside him. He looked at the top cabinet and opened it desperately. Only shampoos, conditioners, and soaps greeted his frantic eyes. Only stuff for bathing and showering.

He looked at the bottom cabinets and kneeled in front of them, swiftly removing their covers. Nothing he saw could soothe his aching body. He abruptly stopped his searching when he heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom door. He sensed who it was and cursed. He didn't need the pureblood to find him here so vulnerable and lusting for blood.

By the light echoes, he thought he had a few minutes before the pureblood entered. But he was wrong. The door opened, revealing Kaname Kuran. He looked at the pureblood with blood-red eyes. The pureblood had a completely emotionless mask. The pureblood pinned him with a doll-like stare.

The ex-human had completely underestimated the pureblood. _Again._ He would have hit himself if his mind wasn't so clouded with blood lust.

"Kiryuu," the pureblood said out of the blue.

"What the hell do you want?!" Zero yelled in frustration. The ex-human was huddled at the corner of the bathroom now, his hand clutching his chest while the other clutched his throat.

"You need blood," the pureblood answered completely calm. Then his mask of indifference completely cracked. Behind the mask showed a completely bored face. It was even more a bored expression than Shiki Senri's, if that was possible.

The hunter looked at the pureblood's face. Not once in all his years had he seen him with such an extremely bored expression. The only emotions he saw the pureblood with was an amused smirk, a light scowl and an emotionless facade. The others he couldn't remember. Were there even others? He dismissed the thought completely as pain ran through his whole body, clouding his mind further. He looked at the pureblood, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at him with a bored expression. He kept staring, his surroundings blood-red and his consciousness fading in and out.

Zero walked towards the brunette, staggering on his way. The monster inside him possessed him now. Time seemed to go by so slowly, and the distance between them seemed miles away. He couldn't hear anything but the sound of the pureblood's heartbeat.

The human side of him lay dormant. The beast side was in full control of his mind and body. If he had have been conscious, he wouldn't have believed that the pureblood even had a heart. But no, all of those thoughts didn't matter now. All that mattered was the blood running through the pureblood's body. He longed to have a taste of that blood... Just a _taste... _Simply imagining it made him salivate. He could practically taste the sacred, sweet blood.

Suddenly, he felt pressure on his neck and instinctively looked back to see the pureblood. Kaname hit his neck with brutal force. He heard Kuran's voice:

"I'm sorry, Zero…"

He groaned, feeling the darkness overtake him. His last thought before succumbing to unconsciousness flitted groggily through his head.

_Why is there another Kuran at the doorway?_

**_**

**-**

**_**

~TBC~

_

-

_

Chapter 4 of "Possession" is finally done! Actually, this is another version of Chapter 4! The other one is well… a rated M one… hehehehehehe…

**Max (anonymous reviewer): **I am so deeply sorry! Zero-sama will still get pregnant! I'll give something to you: Zero-sama is only going to get pregnant until he gives birth! Thanks for the review! :]

**Kags21:** I am so sorry for not updating quickly! I was not just in the mood to type the story! Thanks!

**paris-barud:** Thank you for the review! I wasn't in the mood to update! Thank you!

**Sayomi-hime:** Yes, I will continue the story! TY!

**Michi-chi:** TY for the review! You were close!

**glostarz:** No, it's okay! I already have a beta, but I want to do this story by myself! TY!

**Cocobi94:** Um… may I ask? Are you a boy? You put boys are smart instead of girls being smart… TY!

**voyuerer (anonymous reviewer):** TY! You have to wait to find out! -evil laughter-

**Icarus Redemption:** TY again for the review!

**Pockychan09:** That's for you to find out and for me to know… Thanks! :]

**mimifoxlove:** Thanks for the review!

**Kitsune Demon Girl:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the end!

**aisha4senru:** I am so sorry for it being short! Thanks, though!

**zerokanda:** I am so sorry you don't like Zero-sama being pregnant, but I'm more sorry I won't be changing it! Thank you for the review! [:

_**A/N: **Somehow, I got the feeling I need to thank all of you people! Oh yeah, I think I will be updating my stories sooner because I'm stuck at home because I got surgery on my right foot about three days ago! I will be at home for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Yahoo!!!!!_

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Damn you to hell, if you don't review! I was just kidding! :D

**Boy is Stupid = Girls are Smart.**

**Girls is Smart = Boys are Stupid.**

**I'm are Genius = You're a Retard.**


	5. Starvation

**Author's Notes:**As I thought, people would get confuse and ask questions. Maybe, I named the chapter 'Questions' because I know people would ask the same question just not exactly. I have been asked a question like 'Is that Ichiru at the door?' No, it wasn't Ichiru at the door. If I got you confused, I am so sorry. It was suppose to be Kaname-Sama. If you don't know what I'm talking about then, you didn't read the previous chapter. One more thing, I hate writing but I got tempted to write a fic. In reality, I get an average grade on writing even though I didn't put much effort in it. What I'm saying is, I'm sorry if I my grammar and spelling is wrong. I'm not good at writing, okay? Please don't ask questions like this 'Why is there another Kaname at the doorway?' To me, it sounds stupid to ask it since at the previous chapter, it clearly says WHY in it. Please stop asking how Zero-Sama got the Mark. You will have to wait to find out. Patience, people!

**Beta'd by eMi to mAo 374**

- x -

**Chapter 5:** Starvation

Complete darkness surrounded Zero as he fell backwards towards the pureblood brunet. His blood-lust completely disappearing with him. The beast side of him falling into darkness with him as he fell towards the pureblood. The pureblood easily caught him with slim but strong arms.

Kaname didn't want to do this, but he had to. He had to or… He shook those thoughts away. He didn't want to go there yet. Now was not the time. He didn't want his emotions to take over him.

He pulled Zero's body towards him and carried him bridal style once again towards his bedroom. He gently held Zero's still form towards his body as if he would shatter to many pieces if he let go and would become too impossible to repair.

He knew Zero very well. He knew Zero is a gentle sweet soul that desperately starved for comfort, care and especially happiness. Fate was so cruel to him. Zero may act like he doesn't care about other's, but in truth he did, very much so. Kaname knew Zero was just afraid to give more of himself. Afraid of getting rejected. Afraid he might lose something again. No matter how brave you are, you will still have a weakness even if you're not conscious of it or want to bury it forever. Behind that scowl was a very kind soul that fate was just too cruel to direct misfortune.

Kaname arrived at his bed and laid Zero on it as gently as he can. He straightened back up and sat on the chair beside the bed. He leaned forward and lightly put Zero's bangs behind his ear and leaned back on the chair. Kaname's eyes softened a little at the beautiful sight.

Zero's face was so peaceful looking without that usual scowl on his face making him beautiful you can't tear your eyes away even if you try your best. Kaname felt a little guilty since Zero was looking so peaceful and beautiful because he forcefully hit him resulting in making him fall unconscious.

Kanmae slacked on the chair covering his eyes with his arm. His body felt really frustrated. His body wanted to do something to make the boredom away and the other emotion Kaname didn't want to know. Abruptly, his mind went back to the 'fun' he had with the nobles. A part of him wanted to do that again - his pureblooded vampire nature. But the other part of him that was his 'soft side' that was created because of Yuuki said it was completely wrong and should never do it again. Luckily, the 'soft side' won this time even though it was rare, but he wouldn't do it for now. But surely at a later time.

Kaname got interrupted when a rumbling noise wa heard. He took his hand away and looked at the rumbling noise that was his stomach. He straightened up on the chair and sighed. Even though he was a vampire, a pureblood vampire, he still eats human food (1). Blood was just their main food source.

Kaname stood and looked at the sleeping beauty on his bed. He reminded himself to give blood to the hunter when he sates his hunger. He went towards his own 'little' kitchen to get something to eat. His stomach kept rumbling on his way towards his kitchen.

By the time he got to the doorway of the 'little' kitchen, he attacked the 'little' refrigerator for something edible. Kaname scanned the little fridge for something to sate his hunger until something caught his eye. It was a white bottle of tablets. Not just any tablets but blood tablets. It was the tablet he had been working on the past months. When he knew Zero couldn't digest the blood tablet the Night Class created or the one he creates, he created one that he could digest. He was supposed to give it to him a few days ago, but Kaname didn't have time to spare to give it.

The tablet was much darker. It wasn't a light pink, but it was a dark red color almost the color of blood. But the tablet _is_ made of blood. If Kaname had a choice, he would have given his blood to Zero. But he couldn't if he did't was to risk the consequences.

Kaname grabbed the bottle forgetting about his hunger. He decided to give Zero blood first then he will eat something later. He retreated his steps and went back towards his bedroom.

When he got there, Zero was thrashing and screaming.

**-Inside Zero's Head-**

_Blood was everywhere. Blood was splattered on the wall and a lot were on the floor. Even the bed sheets were a dark crimson color. Everywhere he looked at, blood was everywhere. Even his clothes had blood._

_A young Zero looked around frantically. His body started shaking out of control. His eyes widened if that's even possible when his eyes are so wide out of fear that seemed to popped out any moment. There at his very eyes were three lifeless bodies. He thought they were all dead but he heard a voice. It was a female voice._

_The voice sounded so low and hoarse. "Ze… Zero…"_

_It was his name and looked at the person who said his name. He couldn't distinguish the face since it was covered with blood. The figure laid there on her back looking at Zero with lifeless eyes. That was the last thing she said before she disappeared on the face of the Earth._

_Zero saw before she disappeared out of this world, she tried to reach him with her hand but she died before she could do so. Zero didn't know why, but he felt really sad about her dying. Tears started running down his face._

"_NOOOOO-!"_

**-End-**

"-OOOO!" Zero screamed and sat up suddenly. He was breathing hard. He looked around frantically if he could see blood anywhere and also looked down at his clothes if blood was on it. He couldn't find blood anywhere, but that didn't make him feel relieve at all.

Kaname watched Zero with wide eyes and was beside the bed faster than a vampire could see. He embraced Zero with welcoming arms while soothing him with gentle words.

"Zero, it's okay now. Don't worry, I'm right here." He caressed Zero's hair soothingly resulting in Zero becoming a little calm. He kept at this pace until Zero was almost fully calm but unaware of the pose.

Unconsciously, Zero snuggled closer and breathe in the scent that was familiar yet unknown to him. He felt a sudden feeling through his whole body. He deciphered it while rubbing his cheek on the soft, warm and muscular shoulder. It was a feeling of déjà vu. He cleared his head of those thoughts and stayed like this until it lasts. Zero wished he could stay like this longer or… forever. It felt like a dream and he needed to wake up, but Zero didn't want to wake up. If he had to stay asleep forever just to feel this warmth and care he desperately starve for, he would. He smiled contentedly when the warm and almost loving arms hugged him tighter with what felt like an arm and the other caressing his hair.

Zero is completely unguarded due to the warmth, he forgot his bloodlust, where he was and who was holding him so tenderly. After a moment of savoring this feeling, sleep took over his body and mind. He hadn't felt so peaceful, relaxed and unguarded since he was a young child with a loving twin brother and parents. Those painful memories disappeared in his mind when the hand caressing his hair caressed it with more care that felt so painful yet so soothing.

Kaname kept caressing Zero's hair even though Zero was fast asleep. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw Zero screaming and thrashing obviously having a Nightmare. He wanted to have those Nightmares gone forever and never come back. He didn't want to make Zero feel pain anymore but make him feel happiness he always wanted even though he might not show it. He wanted him to know that he's not alone in this world, that someone is out there for him - waiting. A lone painful tear drifted down his handsome features.

Kaname decided to feed Zero already and gently positioned Zero on the bed. He stood by the bed looking at Zero's beautiful face once again. He smiled wide and got the bottle of tablets on the nightstand. He opened the lid and got out two dark red tablets. He looked at the tablet remembering how he got it. He had asked the Vampire Council for blood, real blood. The Vampire Council was surprised at the request but made no complaints. (They thought they weren't suppose to drink real blood.) They sent him a gallon of human blood about two - three days after he called them. He finished all the paperwork as fast as he can, so he could start making the blood tablets. He failed a few times but after those few times, he perfected the tablets. He didn't feel any remorse about using human blood since he only agreed not to drink blood for the co-existence his late parents had tried to make and another more important reason. A reason that keeps him going until his last breath.

Kaname thought he was being emotional today. He shook his head, he was having a headache of thinking too much today. He looked at Zero's face and smiled again. He leaned forward towards Zero's face and gently opened Zero's mouth with his hand and carefully inserted the two tablets in his mouth with his other hand. He sat back up on the chair to see Zero's reaction.

Zero softly grunted but didn't stir. Even though he's fast asleep, his vampire instincts kicked in and swallowed the tablet with a gulping sound. Kaname crossed his arms and legs and smiled proudly for his success.

Zero grunted louder this time. He turned and laid at his stomach, his head facing Kaname. After he settled, his arm roamed the right side of the bed as if searching for something or… someone. He kept roaming the side of the bed. This time, he growled softly with his hand roaming faster.

Kaname raised one handsome eyebrow gently. He watched definitely amused at the sight. He decided to watch for few more moments before he does… _something._

The hand roamed faster and the growling got louder. Kaname guessed that whatever or _whomever_ Zero is trying to _search_, he thought that Zero thought (if he is even thinking or just having a dream) what or _who_ he is searching is at the other side of the king-size bed when Zero turned on his other side - his back facing the brunet. The hand that was roaming stopped and gripped the dark crimson sheets but the growling didn't stop instead it turned into an animal _frustrated _growl (Kaname's opinion).

Kaname decided to do… _something._ He loosed his arms and legs and stood up. He walked towards the left side of the bed and stopped in his tracks. He suddenly smelled blood. He looked at the silver-head and he gazed at the hand that was gripping the sheets hard. Kaname laughed darkly. An _idea_ suddenly lit up inside his head. On the outside, he seemed laughing, just laughing. But in the inside, he was laughing really _really_ darkly in his sexy Devil-like way.

He walked softly - his steps almost unheard. He arrived at the edge of the bed and slowly kneeled at the edge, the bed sinking down due to his weight. He went closer to Zero - kneeling. He carefully took off his dark black dress shirt and laid down beside Zero who now had stopped gripping the sheets and growling.

The brunet looked Zero's peaceful _and_ adorable face. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud like "Kiryu, you are so~ adorable when you sleep!".

To his point of view, it seemed pretty stupid. He cut those thoughts and continued to his plan.

The pureblood caressed the Zero's cheek with his right hand while the other held his head. He kept caressing the latter's cheek to which he got a purr (Kaname's opinion). He removed his left hand and just let his head fall on the pillows while still caressing Zero's cheek softly with care. He smirked evilly. Finally.

"Zero?"

He didn't get an answer but the said being closed the distance between them, Kaname's hand pulling away, and cuddled the muscular chest unconsciously breathing the scent.

"Hm~." Kaname hummed - his evil smirk still at place. "Zero, have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No." Zero replied unconsciously still asleep. If he had been awake or at least aware, he would have ignored the question or thought the pureblood was going finally insane for asking such stupid questions or he didn't even know why the pureblood is talking to him in the first place.

"Oh?" Kaname honestly liked that answer. "Okay. Have you had sex with anyone… _yet_?" The brunet wanted an answer even though he highly doubt anyone had sex with Zero but a teeny tiny voice kept nagging him that his kitten already had sex with someone - the voice growing louder each time.

Zero just snuggled closer to the warmth not caring he is talking without him being aware, where the warmth was coming from, had just completely let down his guard in front of a vampire or whatever. He just snuggled closer to the warmth if that's possible considering his cheek is already smashed against the warmth. He technically ignored the question thrown his way.

The brunet got impatient and got a tad bit angry when his question was complete ignored. But he asked ignoring the fact it was ignored. "Zero, have you had sex with anyone yet?" He repeated a little bit too impatient now.

"Nnn… ooo." The answer was like a person unable to talk, but at least trying to talk ending up sounding like a baby barely learning even knowing a vowel. But Kaname understood it well. Loud and clear even though to others it may not.

The pureblood sighed content at the answer. If he Zero answered that he indeed had sex with someone, he would hunt that person and make his life worse than the former Devil can imagine. He decided to just tear those thoughts away seeing that Zero didn't have sex with anyone. He wouldn't put 'yet' being he _will_ be the one to take that innocence away. He decided to just get on with his next question.

"My dear kitten, have you ever touched yourself?" His mind suddenly formed images of Zero masturbating in front of him and only him. It made _something_ tingle.

"Nnn… nnooo…." He answered sloppily.

Kaname didn't really care if Zero touched himself or not due to the fact it was erotic to see his delicious kitten masturbate and it made him _really _hard. He mentally slapped himself such _thoughts_ and now he had had to risk the consequences.

The brunet checked if his kitten was dead to the world (not literally). He lightly pinched Zero's adorable cheek but the vampire/hunter didn't move. Kaname guessed he really is dead to the world. He got up and pulled his legs to the side after gently laying Zero on the bed without waking him up. He stood up and picked up his dress shirt and only buttoned the middle button. He went towards the sitting room where the exit is to the hallway.

Kaname arrived at the exit to his rooms and without noise, so quiet it almost make you think it's a ghost. The occupants of the rooms were sound asleep for the reason it's 'night'. He kept walking and finally arrived at his destination. He opened the door quietly and slipped into the room still hard. He just wanted to fuck his delicious kitten until he could't move a muscle but that was for another time considering his kitten was not yet prepared. Just by remembering his cute kitten, images flooded his mind.

"_Ka-Kaname-Sama!" Zero silently covered his mouth as he pushed another fingers inside himself. He made his two fingers make a scissor-like motion inside him and finally took in the third and last finger inside himself. He threw his head back in ecstasy, saliva dripping._

_His watcher was just watching him with dark eyes - flooded with pure lust. It almost seemed as if he wants to bite you._

_He moved his fingers out of himself now that he had stretched his opening. He was breathing hard trying to catch his breath, but before he could so, his watcher "attacked" him._

The pureblood was cut off his 'thoughts' when he heard a voice. "Ka-Kaname-Sama." He stared at the direction of the voice and smiled. He really needed release right now since that _image_ made him stone hard and his trousers was becoming a little too tight for his liking.

- TBC -

**Author's Notes: : **Haha! You have to guess who! I am so sorry for the long wait! Maybe this will take sometime to update since I will need to update my other stories or stories I need to post. :D Oh yeah, I changed my name to xXxDarkenedAngelxXx! And the title was going to be 'Real Illusions' but I changed it to 'Starvation'! I thought about Kaname-Sama! It was going to be 'Real Illusions' because I was going to explain why the clone thing it at least a tid important! I'll just write it here and I'm so sorry if I repeated some parts, but I edited it as best as my mind wants to. Maybe I will update later since I'm doing the next chapter right now! [Edit] If you already read the story and didn't read my A/N, too bad! It's a gigantic, **MAYBE.**

**PhreshxxxBear: **Give me my cookie! If you don't, I won't update! MY COOKIE!!! :attacks trying to get her cookie:

_Please Review!_

1. Not a human, food people if you got confused. ^^;


	6. Darkness

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 6! I hope you like it! It might be boring! :] Edited by** Kyashii.**

- x **-**

**Chapter 6:** Darkness

"_Where am I?" Zero demanded, looking around himself. Everywhere he looked, he saw complete darkness. Pitch black with no light. He couldn't see anyone. He felt lonely, sad, miserable. He tried to feel happiness, but he can't even imagine happiness. All he could feel was sadness, loneliness, misery. The loneliness stood out more. He was so alone in this world, with no people to stand by him. Not even the blood-suckers. _

"_Someone...please...anyone," he petitioned lowly of the pitch black darkness. He fell to his knees and cried out. If nobody was there, then there was no point in hiding his emotions._

_Suddenly, a light appeared. A dark-red light. Zero glanced up and winced. It was coming closer with each step. The dark-red light seemed to be the silhouette of a person. _

_Zero thought the Devil had come to get him. He stopped crying and resigned himself to the inevitable. At least the Devil cared enough to visit. He smiled at that. No one cared for him. Not even Yuuki. Yuuki only felt sorry for him. The chairman too. Not anyone. All the people that had cared about him were gone, thanks to that one cruel night. It was all that woman's fault that his life was horrible. _

_Since that day, Zero lived only to kill that woman. That was his only reason. But now...he couldn't find the strength to feel that murderous intent, seeing as the Devil had come to get him. He was finally free of the loneliness, sadness, misery. He knew this dark-red demon would be his new Master. _

_Maybe Zero would try to be his new best Slave._

_He closed his eyes, waiting with patience for his soul to leave him, or at least his soul to leave the earth. But that never came. He opened his eyes - confused. The Devil was in front of him, probably disgusted with how pathetic he was. He didn't mind. He knew it. Zero just kept looking at the silhouette above him. _

_What felt like a hand reached out and caressed his cheek lightly. The long fingers were unbelievably soft. Unconsciously, Zero leaned his cheek into the palm. So soft...Not even silk could compare. He grimaced wryly. This gave new meaning to the phrase "sinfully smooth."_

"_Aren't you with someone?" the Devil spoke softly. He stepped closer and cupped both of Zero's cheeks._

_Zero closed his eyes and whispered truthfully. "No." _

"Zero, have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No." Zero replied unconsciously, still asleep. If he had been half-awake or at least somewhat aware, he would have ignored the question or thought the pure-blood had finally gone insane for asking such a stupid question. He wouldn't have even known why the pure-blood was talking to him in the first place.

_Zero now had his head resting on the Devil's lap - his eyes still closed. He felt content. He hadn't known the Devil was such a nice guy. He smiled. He thought the Devil was just playing with him, but that thought vanished as the Devil caressed his face._

"_Are you happy?"_

_Zero moved his face onto the stomach of the shirtless Devil and gently rubbed. It was soft, like his hand. He forgot the question that had been thrown at him._

_The Devil thought the Fallen Angel was just thinking about his question but asked again anyway. "Are you happy?"_

"_Nnn… ooo." The answer sounded like he was asleep and the Devil chuckled._

_The chuckle was like a lullaby to Zero and he almost fell asleep on the Devil's lap; not caring about anything or anyone. But he heard a question and didn't want the Devil to go away, so he answered it._

"Okay. Have you had sex with anyone…yet?" The brunette wanted an answer, even though he highly doubted anyone had had sex with Zero. However, a small, persistent voice nagged him. Had his kitten already had sex with someone?

Zero just snuggled closer to the warmth, not caring that he was talking aloud. Wherever the warmth was coming from, it made him relax; completely let down his guard. He snuggled closer to the warmth, if that was possible. He studiously ignored the question. The brunette got impatient and a tad angry. Whenever his kitten felt like **answering**... He asked again, ignoring the fact he'd been snubbed.

"Zero, have you had sex with anyone yet?" he repeated, a little too impatient now to bother with politeness.

"Nnn… ooo." The answer was slurred; like someone trying to talk, only to end up sounding like a baby. But Kaname understood it well. Loud and clear even though others may not.

_The Devil was attracted to the Fallen Angel. This was the first time he'd ever felt that way, but he didn't care at the moment. _

_"My Fallen Angel, do you think your suffering will never leave you?" _

_Zero sighed. _

_"No…" he responded softly. He knew his suffering would never leave him. At least, that's what he was convinced of._

_The Devil looked down at his sad Fallen Angel. He couldn't deny that he had to suffer. He smiled gently down at him, continuing to caress his cheek._

"My dear kitten, have you ever touched yourself?" His mind suddenly formed images of Zero, masturbating for him. Something inside him stirred.

"N-No…"

_The Devil kept caressing the Fallen Angel's cheek even though he'd fallen asleep. He would protect the Fallen Angel, he decided.  
_

_And smiled ruefully._

_

**~TBC**

_

**Author's Note:** YAY~! I got chapter 6 done! Haha! You thought I was going to reveal who spoke at the last chapter! *evil laughter* You have to wait for it! I know it's short since Kaname-Sama only asked a few questions. XD To make things more clear, Kaname-Sama asked those questions to make sure that Zero-Sama hasn't been touched or anything since Kaname-Sama OWNS Zero-Sama! Mind, body and soul. I don't know about the heart. XD Have you seen the cosplay image at Sagakure's LJ? I always pictured Kaname-Sama as the Hot Devil and Zero-Sama as the Sexy Fallen Angel. But I never thought that Yuuki would be in. :[

_Do you really think the Devil is Kaname-Sama? _

**_Kyashii: _**_Zero's a broken record in this chappie! :D "No, no, no." What he should be saying is "Yes, yes, yes." XD_


	7. Crying Out My Heart

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. It's been like months since I updated. I have been busy with my life and it'sbeen a long time for my betas to beta my stories and this was suppose to be beta'd already but my betas hasn't reponded to me in almost two weeks and it's getting me really is not beta'd, so there will surely be mistakes. Oh yeah, chapter 4 and 6 was edited by me ex-beta, Kyashii, but I never put it up. Oh well, here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for what seem like forever.

**Beta'd by eMi to mAo 374  
**

- x -

**Chapter 7: **Crying Out My Heart

Zero stirred and looked around for a moment rubbing his eyes. He kept looking around like a lost little kitten. Finally, rubbing and blinking the sleepiness off of his mind, he finally realized where he was. He was at Kuran's rooms. He sat up and looked at the sheets and then let himself fall back again into the soft silky crimson sheets where he lay and looked at the dark ceiling. It was dark but his eyes adjusted to it.

_That was a Hell of a dream. _Zero thought. _Of course it was since the Devil was in it._ He chuckled to himself at that. He had just had a dream about the Devil. The Devil was unbelievably soft and warm. He admitted to himself. He was curious what the Devil look like. He regretted closing his eyes. Bu the couldn't bring himself to regret it. Th Devil's voice was like music to his ears. His hands were so soft it almost felt like silk. The best silk you could think of.

He had to admit to himself that the Devil was nice. Zero thought he was horribly mean and stuff like that. But he stopped dead in his train of thoughts. Of course he _was _nice considering it was just a dream. But Zero didn't wan to think it was just a dream. Deep inside him, he wanted to feel the touch of the Devil again. He knew no such would happen, but he just knew it would happen. It will.

His mind kept telling him...

_There is no such thing..._

But his heart kept saying...

_There is, there is..._

His heart seemed to chant it over and over not getting tired of it. It seemed determined to change his mind's choice.

Zero rolled at his right side facing the chair – his left hand holding his head. His eyes are looking at the chair but his mind is far away. He kept thinking about the Dream. To him, it felt so real like it just happened a few moments ago. Then his mind went towards another path...

"_Zero, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm right here."_

The words came to his mind out of the blue. The voice who said it seemed it was the Devil who said it, but the dream was so real, he could remember everything. But he couldn't remember the Devil saying it. He shook his head. Maybe it was just an his imagination playing with his mind.

He admitted to himself that the words were soothing. And along with the words came a feeling of peace – peace he never felt in a long time.

He sat up and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. 6:57 A.M. He ran a hand through his hair and wondered why does Kuran have an alarm clock. He dismissed the unimportant thought and swing his leg to the side and stood up and silently as he can thinking the other vampires might hear even though he highly doubt any of them can hear him but it doesn't hurt to be cautious, right?

At last, he reached the exquisite bathroom and walked to the toilet. He unzipped his zipper and (1).

**- Meanwhile -****  
**

"Kaname-Sama, something you need?"

Kaname went towards the person until he was in front of them.

"Yes, I have a big problem." Kaname smirked knowing that it will be mistaken to be a smile.

"Anything, Kaname-Sama."

Kaname laughed softly. "Okay, can you kneel down?"

"Of course." The said person obediently knelt down in front of Kaname's crotch who was standing a few feet from the doorway. Once he (1) was kneeling down, he looked up towards the pureblood.

Kaname looked down. "You know what to do."

He grabbed the sides of the pure-blood's thighs and used his teeth to open the zipper of the black trousers while looking up having an eye contact.

_- _x -

_Zero rested the back of his palm on his forehead while looking up at the ceiling thinking, just thinking. Thinking about what happened the past few hours he had been in the pureblood's room. He closed his eyes trying to imagine what would have happened if he did get raped._

_He slapped himself for thinking about that. I shouldn't be thinking about that! Just be happy you didn't get raped! Zero thought to himself furious at himself just for thinking that. He knew his hate for vampires went up a few notches. But he doesn't know why he was even here._

_Somehow, just somehow. A part of him knew why. But one part of him wass rebelling against that part of him trying to shut it down. Forever. But the part that want – need – for him to know why devoured the rebelling part of him and..._

_… Because you feel safe, happiness..._

Zero opened his eyes and shot up trying to calm his beating heart, his rapid breathing and trembling body. He shook his head repeatedly saying, _No, no, no! That's not it!_ He held his head trying to shut the voice in his head repeatedly saying the _truth_ that Zero don't want to know – _don't need to know._

_NO! KURAN IS A PUREBLOOD, ZERO! A PUREBLOOD! A BLOOD-SUCKING HEARTLESS MONSTER LIKE THAT WOMAN!_

He looked around the room trying – needing – to find an exit. He spotted a closed window and a decision clicked in his mind.

He ran to the window as fast as his healed body can go. He tore the crimson sheets not caring. Bright sunlight heat his eyes making him flinch at it, but it didn't stop his from prying the windows open.

_...Confusion..._

Not knowing why. He panicked at the part of him that _want _to stay. It made him back up a couple of steps hugging himself – trembling – looking at the opened windows.

Zero felt he didn't know what to do anymore. One moment his all relax like he has never been before and then one bad moment, his was panicking like he was scared out of his skin.

All went black at that moment.

"Wake up, Zero." A voice.

Zero slowly opened his eyes – his vision a bit blurry. He looked around his surroundings trying to blink the blur and felt a hand touch his cheek.

"Soft..."

"Zero, are you all right?" He blinked and looked at the pure-blood who was towering over him and panic surged through his whole body and instinct clouded his mind and body making him push the brunet on the chest resulting in the brunet pulling back. It was just enough time for Zero to sit up, pull the covers off him and run to the open window.

Kaname saw this and hurriedly recovered but wasn't fast enough to catch Zero for which he already jumped down running. Kaname ran to the window calling out, "Zero, wait!" But Zero didn't seem to hear him and just continued running towards the woods not looking back.

Kaname decided just to let the matter go. He sighed running a hand through his hair. He turned back and went towards the couch to sit – tired.

- x -**  
**

Zero ran and ran until his legs couldn't take it anymore and fell forward hitting his face first. But he didn't care if his legs are at it's limit, he pushed on the ground and once again started running not knowing where he was going. He just needs a place to where his very far away from the pureblood.

When he looked at the brunet pureblood's face, it scared him and his hunter instincts took over even though his vampire instincts tried to stop him and just keep him in place.

When he saw the brunet's face, it was covered with... with... blood. The eyes seemed to have no life. It made him remember the day his parents got slaughtered with lifeless eyes and unmoving body, forever... not waking up. The memories haunted him. Sadness, loneliness, unbearable pain that _no one... no one_ understand and _will never understand._

Before he knew it, he was in front of the chairman's quarters. Breathing rapidly, heart that feels like it's going to pop out of his body, trembling body and a clouded mind making thinking hard. Not caring, he pushed the double doors with all his left strength and scurried inside.

"Wait, Zero!" Yuuki cried seeing her friend the first time since he visited her almost a day ago. She pushed back her chair and ran towards her friend with the chairman calling out to her to finish her breakfast.

"Wait, Zero!" She kept crying out to her friend but her friend kept running and running, she couldn't keep up. But that didn't stop her, she just kept running even though her legs almost gave out. Her legs shook and gave out making her land on her face. But still... her friend kept running.

She looked up covering her bleeding nose with her right hand while using her other hand to get up, but failed due to her body being too tired and just looked to the corner her friend disappeared to.

Zero reached his room and locked it as soon as he got in and slumped on the ground hiding his face in his arms – tears continually flowing down his cheeks.

Silent sobs escaping while his throat felt hard to swallow.

_Loneliness..._

_Sadness..._

_Pain..._

_Longing..._

Other emotions that's been kept inside suddenly bursting out – freely.

Loneliness stood out the most. It was what he _always_ felt. _Everywhere, every time. _He _always_ felt alone, in a crowd, in an audience, on a stage, and even when eating dinner with his "family", he felt so alone. He didn't want to, but he _had _to.

Sadness. Every time something reminded him of his parents and his brother, he would feel like crying out his heart for his loved ones he lost. He would think "What would have happen if this or that happened...?", but fate's just too cruel for him. He can't change the way things are, he just can't. That's just impossible.

Tears Zero can't stop from flowing down his cheeks and silent sobs escaping his mouth. His arms getting wet from his tears, he looked up to see his one window opened allowing in the morning sun.

Zero knows, he knew the window didn't open by itself and someone,_ someone_ opened it. Abruptly and surprisingly, the tears and silent sobs stopped and Zero stood up. Something or someone is telling him to come.

Reaching the window, nothing was there except the bright morning sun burning his eyes. He closed and locked the window and spread the curtains thinking he was going crazy for thinking such things. About to turn – unexpectedly – warms arms embraced him from his back and warm hot breath breathed down his neck.

- TBC -

1. PRIVACY, PEOPLE. XD

2. Yes, it's a male. _(But who?)_ :D

**A/N:** Okay, I haven't started the next chapter... yet. But I will soon, I just need inspiration. Do you guys still know about the "Kaname Clones"? Well, actually, that came from my crazy fantasy while I was typing the chapter. XD And yes, a really, really big surprise will come. C'mon! The review button is getting hungry! It needs some reviews!

_Whose breath did Zero felt? _

_Whose that male Kaname was talking to?_

_Did you get confused? _


	8. Confusion and Memories Part 1

**Author's Notes:** This is just parts of the chapter. I don't want to keep you guys waiting. I'm stuck on a writer's block. I haven't even started on the second part or something yet. I might join all the parts together when I feel like it. I have a bunch of new stories I still need to type out, so....

**Beta'd by eMi to mAo 374**

**- x -**

**Chapter 8: **Confusion and Memories Part I

Warm and comforting arms embraced him, paralyzing him on the spot. Hot breath breathed down his neck sending shivers through his whole body; his whole body didn't seem to want to cooperate with his mind. His just stood there feeling shivers and warmth while his mind tried to command his body to at least move a muscle. When his body finally cooperated with his mind and he sent an elbow with all his strength backward to hit whomever is _harassing _him, but no impact was made.

"What?" He looked behind to see no one. Blinking rapidly thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but nonetheless there was no one. He sighed and stood up, disappointed. He stopped his train of thought.

_Disappointed? Why would I be? Tsk. Was I expecting Kuran or something?_ Zero thought and slapped himself for thinking such a ridiculous and stupid thought. He was really going dray if he thought it was Kuran, but he knew someone was there moments ago.

Ruffling his hair with both his hands, trying to calm himself and just get rid of all the thoughts running through his _crazy_ mind, however it just made matters worse when thoughts of a certain pureblood all the sudden appeared in his mind so vividly. He growled frustrated and punched the window as hard as he could shattering the glass.

He pulled back his now bloody hand and sighed again and went towards his bathroom to tend it. He paused for a moment when he saw a dark shadow pass through his vision but it didn't stop him and he continued his way towards the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and looked down at his slowly healing hand that still had a few drops of blood oozing out of the knuckles. _What's happening to me?_ He thought to himself. He shook his head, slowly.

He twisted the knob of the sink and washed the hand with his other. After deciding it was clean, he retreated his hand and turned the knob off. He looked at his hand and saw that it was all healed like as if his hand was never was injured.

"Tsk. I truly am turning into a monster." He looked at himself over again and decided to have a good, nice, long shower. (1) He stripped all his clothes and got out a towel from one of the drawer and entered the shower.

He forgot about everything and just focused on taking a shower and relaxing.

**- x -**

Kaname sat down on his red couch(2) with both arms resting on the top of the couch and looked up at the ceiling, but not actually looking at it. His mind far away with a devious smile of his, thinking of a certain silver-haired hunter. Just the thought of him made him as happy as he was now.

Closing his eyes he imagined his kitten smiling (genuinely) at him, a smile only for him. A smile that made his heart flutter like a thousand butterflies. The eyes that showed love for him and only him. But....

He opened his eyes and looked at the door as if hoping to see his kitten standing in front of him. Sighing distractedly and ruffling his hair he wished that everything would be easily done.

_Knock. Knock._

Pulling out of his thoughts, he answered, "Come in."

The door slowly opened revealing a red-haired(3) vampire. He closed the door behind him before smiling a bit and bowing to the pureblood. He straightened back up and walked towards the pureblood and stopped a few feet away, waiting for an order from the pureblood.

Kaname chuckled. "Akatsuki(4), you have no need to be so formal." He sent a devious, knowing smirk towards the said vampire before laying his head on the red couch.

"Kaname-Sama, I'm a Level B vampire, so I still need to be formal in front of you."

The pureblood chuckled again. "And? What if your a Level B vampire? We're alone, aren't we?" He licked his lips causing a slurp sound to sound with his dark-red eyes turning into glowing blood-red eyes. "And if I may ask, how do you know that I'm in need of blood?"

"To answer you last question, Kaname-Sama. The side of my neck you bitten was itching(5)."

"Oh really?" Kaname commented and continued looking at the ceiling without looking at the vampire in front of him.

Kain moved a few more steps until standing directly in front of the pureblood and almost inside the pureblood's spread legs(6). "Kaname-Sama...." He trailed off as the pureblood looked at him as if barely knowing he was there.

"Yes. I need blood right now."

"Of course." Kain took a little step and landed on top of the pureblood's lap with both of his legs beside the pureblood's thighs. Kaname chuckled at the playfulness of the vampire.

Kain leaned in until his neck was directly by the pureblood's mouth. The pureblood took the offer and licked up and down the right side and bit roughly inciting a loud gasp from the red-haired and an eventual erotic moan.

"Ka-Kaname-Sama...." Kain whimpered out as the pureblood slowly extracted his fangs. He had an adorable blush no one have ever seen let alone saw his erotic face. He actually never engaged himself in any relationship. He would only talk when talked to and if no one talked to him (aside from his cousin), he would just stay quiet. But all that changed when Kaname-Sama asked him a big favor a long time ago...

_The cold, night air caressed his face as it passed by and ruffling his red-hair, but he paid no attention to that as he looked up at the dark, night sky with many shining, golden stars. The moon that seem to be smiling down at him seem to tell him "Come here", but he disregarded that as he felt a familiar pureblood aura coming closer. He waited for the pureblood to come as he just sat at the bench looking at all the types of flowers that were dancing in his eyes and slightly smiled but the smile was so small, it didn't seem he was smiling at all._

"_Kain." he jumped out of the bench out of surprise and looked behind to see the pureblood (deviously) smirking at him, leaning on his elbows on the back of the bench._

_He clutched his chest trying where his heart resided trying to calm his rapidly beating heart while the pureblood just watched him with that devious smirk of still plastered on his features. _

_Finally calming down, he asked, "Kaname-Sama, may I ask why you are here?" He looked at the pureblood questioningly but the pureblood just looked at him as if contemplating something._

"_Hmm.... Well, I just wanted to ask you a very big favor." His smirk turned more devilish as he finished his sentence which sent a cold shiver down Kain's spine._

"_Oh," Kain gulped and continued. "What is this "very big favor", Kaname-Sama?" Somehow, just somehow, in the back of his mind, he shouldn't have asked that question. "W-Well, Ka-Kaname-Sama?"_

"_Hmm~. Well, I'll let you know if you answer my question first," He lightly chuckled at that before continuing again. "Yes or No?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean, Kaname-Sama?"_

"_Yes or No, Kain?"_

_Kain gulped nervously and asked, "What if I say "no"?"_

"_Well.... You'll only know if you answer "no", of course," The pureblood stopped to look at the vampire who seem shocked at his answer. He chuckled again. "Are you saying your answer is "no"?" Kaname's devious smirk turned into a frown._

"_N-No! I-I was j-just asking if... like what will you do if I say "no"." Kain smiled nervously at him and saw the pureblood smirk again._

_The said pureblood stood up straight and walked around the bench and sat with his hands by his sides, leaning forward. "So, are you saying your answer is "yes"?"_

_Now Kain was completely shocked as realization hit and looked at the pureblood. The pureblood seem to have this dark red light illuminating around which scared the fuck out of him. The dark red light gave him a real devilish look and it made him feel like he was making a pact with the devil. "*Thinking*(7) Oh God...."_

"_Well, Kain? I'm waiting."_

"_E-Eh... Yes?"_

"_'Yes' what?"_

"_'Yes' is my answer?" It was more of a question than a statement but Kaname took that as his answer._

_The pureblood stood up suddenly clapping both his hands together. "Okay."_

"_S-So, Ka-Kaname-Sama, what is the favor?" Nervously, he looked away praying to whomever was listening that he had not just made the biggest mistake of his life._

"_Would you become my fuck buddy?"_

"_What?" He turned his head as fast as he can without breaking his neck to look at the pureblood and enough time for him to see the puerblood 'attacking' him._

"_You said "yes", so I suggest you don't resist." the pureblood whispered into his ear._

"_Y-Yes." Was all he said before the pureblood continued attacking him._

He was suddenly cut off out his trance as the pureblood lifted him off of him and pushed him down on the red couch inciting the pureblood a loud gasp. He noticed his clothes were gone aside from his trousers which were now being removed by the pureblood. His long legs were lifted to remove his trousers along with his boxers.

Kaname slowly licked Kain's thighs before continuing upwards avoiding the obvious erection, said owner let out a frustrated moan. He smirked as he licked his way towards Kain's erect nipples while lightly caressing his thighs.

He retreated his right hand as he sucked on the red-haired's left nipple and pinched the right one with his hand.

"Ha... haaa...." Kain tried to breath as the pureblood sucked harder and pinched harder. "Nn!"

The brunet let go of the nipples and looked at the flushed face and thought it was adorable imagining his kitten all flushed beneath him. He kissed the side of his mouth and licked his way up towards Kain's lips.

**- x -**

1.) Do you guys know that he didn't put the boxers on? XD

2.) I don't know what you call that couch but it's that red couch.

3.) Is Akatsuki's hair red? I don't know. Feel free to correct me.

4.) Yes, it's him. No one guessed that it was him. I actually like anyone being paired with him as long as he is the Seme (more of a Kaname x Zero fan, though).

5.) EDIT: I now remember what I wanted to say! XD It was about the blood bond! You guys already already know about it, right? Well, don't worry! Kaname isn't going to give Kain his blood. :)

6.) Does that spike up some erotic scene? XD

7.) I had to put that (*thinking*) since if I didn't add *thinking* and italicize it, it would seem like he's talking instead of thinking. I don't want you guys to get mixed up.

Wow. That's so many whatever you call it. I've changed my mine, I think I will not put this as parts and just put it the as the whole chapter. Maybe. Please review! Oh yeah, I'll start replying to reviews as soon as I get motivation/inspiration. Don't think I'm ignoring you guys or anything. I read all the reviews. I tend to reveal some important things. ^^;


	9. Confusion and Memories Last Part

**Author's Notes:** Hello~~~~~ people! I. AM. BACK! Lol. That sounds familiar. I think it came from a movie or something. XD It sounds weird when I say it out loud, but it sounds really cool in my head. Lol. I know it has been like months since I updated this story, but I'm just sooooooooooooooooooo lazy and my motivation and inspiration is reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaly lacking right now. ^^;; Lol. XD But if you review after this, I might update sooner. :P Lol. I highly doubt it. XD

Thank you to YingYangYong, **Ebony-Knight, Chi no Yume, smiles13, love332, mimifoxlove, Sasu-Sama' Sarujiki-Sempai, ajowi-sama, irmina, Bockenheim, LuanRina, LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, and Linnt!** Thank you guys! Oh yeah, the one that aren't bolded are anonymous users, so don't think that I like you less or anything. XD

I tried making the chapter as long as my motivation can, but fail. I wanted to add the Aido and Kain talking more, but I wanted it to the chapter to be more "mysterious". Lol. XD

This chapter isn't beta-ed since I need a new beta, so anyone who would like to apply, please PM me or leave a review concerning about it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Confusion and Memories Part 2 (last part)

* * *

Zero got out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He went to his drawer and got out an underwear, pajamas, and a simple white shirt. He untied the towel around his waist and put on the underwear before putting on his pajamas and shirt. After changing, he checked his clock. 7:51 A.M. He ruffled his hair in stress and sighed thinking to have some rest before doing anything else. He moved towards his bed but before getting there, he heard a knock.

"Zero?" A soft voice called out gently.

_Yuuki._ He sighed again and hesitated to answering the door. He growled lowly and just moved to answer the door. He unlocked it and opened the door a crack. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Um..." Yuuki looked to the side hesitant to answer. She looked up again at her best friend and asked with more courage, "Are you okay?"

Zero looked down at her and smiled a little at her. "Yeah." He opened the door more and suddenly Yuuki hugged him as soon as it was opened wide enough for her to go through. "Yuuki?" Zero was surprised at that but he let it pass as he just let her hug him, but not hugging back.

Yuuki covered her face into Zero's chest feeling the softness of the fabric and the scent of a new shower and his own rare smell. She hugged him more tightly remembering making Zero a little too comfortable. "Okay, Yuuki. That's enough." Zero announced gently.

"Eek!" Yuuki jumped back a step when she heard that and blushed embarrassed of herself. "Zero, I'm so sorry!" Her face was now a tomato as Zero just rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine, Yuuki. I didn't mind." _Well, sort of didn't mind..._

Suddenly, a window cracking was heard. They both looked at the window that was cracked halfway. Abruptly, Zero stood in front of Yuuki. "Who's there?" He yelled out. When he received no answer, he repeated the question again, "I said whos' there?"

The flapping of wings was heard and a small black bat was found flapping it's wings in the corner of the room. "Huh?" Both Zero and Yuuki said at the same time.

* * *

"Tch." Kaname growled out getting a concerned look from the red-head beneath him.

"Ka-Kaname-Sama, i-is there something wr-wrong?" Kain asked breathlessly.

Kaname just smirked down as an answer and continued sucking the red-head's member. "Ah!" Kain arched his back at the sensation.

Kaname sucked Kain's tip before licking down towards his sac. He got one in his mouth with the other one in his hand being caressed. He kept sucking when he sensed Kain was close, but stopped just before Kain was about to burst. "Kaaaaannnaaaammeeee!" Kain whined out.

"Nu-uh. No whining." Kaname chuckled darkly. "We'll get there soon enough." He used his telekinetic powers to get his lube in the other room which the door miraculously opened by itself and a floating bottle was revelead seemingly the thing that opened the door.

Even though Kain knew of the pureblood's telekinetic power already, it still creeped the hell out of him. He gulped when the bottle of lube was already hanging over his head. The bottle of lube suddenly fell down, but before it him him, a hand took it in a blink of an eye.

"Eh?"

Kaname just chuckled and opened the lube. He took a fair amount of lube on his three fingers.

Kain gulped nervously at the three slim fingers. Even though he was penetrated quite a few times already, he still couldn't help but be nervous. As his thoughts trailed disappeared and felt a finger prodding his perineum, a thought suddenly came in his head.

"Ka-kaname-Sa-sama..." He tried to muster out when the finger suddenly went inside him.

Kaname looked up to what he was doing and looked at the red-head. "What is it?"

"Haa...haa... we-well, I-I ju-just wanted to ask... nnh!" He tilted his head back when Kaname suddenly found his sweet spot.

"I can't answer your question if you're like that, Akatsuki." He smirked at that even though knowing he was the cause of it.

Kain tried his best to calm himself down. "Nnh... we-well... I ju-just wa-want to ask why you pi-picked me instead of the o-others to be yo-you know...?" He trailed on looking to the side.

"You mean to be my fuck buddy?" Chuckling once again, Kaname inserted the second finger eliciting an erotic moan. "Well, I'll explain it to you. If I were to pick Takuma, he would be no fun as I know he would be too energetic and I mean TOO energetic. If it were Aido, he's too... what you call it?" He stopped a moment to feel Kain's insides while at the same time thinking of word to describe it. He continued on. "Well, he's too... willing and he might let it a little slip that we're fuck buddies. And as you might already know, if I were to favorite a vampire too much, that vampire might get hated by others because of jealousy."

"Ah! Kaname!" Kaname suddenly entered the third finger and twirled all the fingers together. He spread his fingers feeling the smooth inside of the red-head.

"Hm~. I think you're ready." He pulled his fingers out none too gently out of the red-head, said red-head whining of the loss of friction.

"P-Please, Ka-Kana-name-Sa-Sama...hu-hurry..." The red-head looked at the pureblood brunet, eyes silently pleading the pureblood to fuck him already.

"Why in a rush Kain? We have all the time in the world, you know." After that was said, he chuckled, but that was shortly interrupted when a soft knock was heard. Both vampires looked at the door as if the world is going to end. "Tch. Sorry to say this, but we will have to continue this later as we have some interruptions, Kain." He smiled devilishly at him despite the odd situation and the insistent soft knocking of the door.

Quickly, he got off the red-head and headed towards the door with Kain whispering lowly for him to wait up for him to get dressed before answering the door. But of course, the devil he was, Kaname just ignored him and just continued towards the door at such a slow pace both teasing red-haired vampire and making the vampire at the other side of the door impatient.

Kain quickly got his clothes and put them as fast his vampire speed can go. He put on his trousers, next his dress shirt, buttoning up a few buttons and put on his jacket, but unknowingly he forgot to put on a very important article as it was in the under the red couch. He tried to calm down his beating heart and trying to lessen his hard rock hard on, and the apparent blush on his features.

Kaname leaned against the wall next to the double door oak doors with one leg supporting him and arms crossed on his chest with that oh so devilish, taunting smirk grazing his features. He looked at the red-haired vampire struggle to put on his clothes and just ignored the insistent knocking of the door which was getting louder by each passing minute. Deciding he made the person at the other side of the door wait long enough, he pushed himself of the wall and turned around to open the door.

He opened the door to reveal a certain blonde who was about to knock again but stopped in mid air and just coughed the embarrassing situation with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, Aido. What brings you here?" Kaname said so smoothly.

Aido gulped and looked up to the pureblood prince. "Ka-Kaname-Sama, someone important is here to see you." He replied, his voice obviously cracking.

"Hmm~. May I ask who could this be?"

"It's a messenger from the council, Kaname-Sama."

"Oh? Why are they here?" Kaname smirked wanting to just play with the blonde.

"Kaname-Sama, please go see the Council Messenger yourself to know why they are here." Aido replied with a hint of annoyance and he knew the pureblood was just trying to get him annoyed.

"Hm? Are you mad, Aido?" Kaname faked being offended which resulted in the blonde to apologize and falling for it so deeply.

"O-O-Of co-course no-not, Kaname-Sama!" He bowed deeply almost reaching the ground.

Kaname reached out to touch Aido's shoulder to indicate he wasn't offended. "It's alright, Aido. I'm not offended at all." With that said and done with his a smirk on his features, he walked passed the blonde towards the stairs leading to the main lobby.

_"I wonder what they want this sometime. Hmm."_

Kaname purposely walked slow not caring if the Council Messenger gets annoyed, mad or whatever. He can't do anything, anyway as he is the leader of his people.

Meanwhile back Kaname's chambers, the two cousins talked.

"Eh, Kain? What are you doing here? I thought you said you went for a walk." Aido said breaking the silence.

"Umm... yeah. I did went for a walk, but after that... I... I... Kaname called for me!" Kain rubbed the back of his head whilst thinking he was DOOMED.

"Oh okay then. I'll see you later since I'm working on something." He looked at his tall cousin but before he turned around towards his room, his keen vampire eyes found something under the couch. "Kain?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your boxer under Kaname-Sama's couch?"

"What do you mean?" Kain kneeled down to see under the couch and what he saw was terrifying. There his black boxers were sticking out of the pureblood's chair and slowly turned around to his cousin. "I don't think that's mine, Hanabusa. It could be Kaname-Sama's, you know.

Aido just looked at his cousin with slitted, _suspicious_ eyes. "What do you mean 'Kaname-Sama's'? I gave you that boxer on your birthday, so of course I know it's yours." Aido slowly stomped the floor towards his cousin.

Kain gulped. "C'mon, Hanabusa!" He turned around and slowly headed towards the door swinging his arms in front of him as his cousin followed him at the same pace. "Kaname-Sama might have the same boxer as mine? Really!" Damn he was doomed! If it were to get around that him and Kaname-Sama have a "relationship" as it would be seen like that to the other vampires and eventually reach Ruka's ears, he knew he will be hated by Ruka and also knew Ruka will go into a deep depression and despair. Of course, he didn't want that!

"Kain, I'm not stupid! I know you and Kaname-Sama are doing something! I realize that now! With your blood being spilled a few times already, and your excuses that you always have to do something, and now I see your boxers under Kaname-Sama's couch. Of course, how can I forget? You called Kaname-Sama without an honorific! Of course I come down to the solution that you and Kaname-Sama have something going on!"

"Aido, be quiet! The whole dorm will hear you!" He clasped his cousin's mouth and hugged his arms to his hides with his cousin trying to struggle.

"Mmmphh! Ffftt!" Aido tried saying in but his whole mouth was clasped by his cousin's hand.

"Shh! Just be quiet! I'll explain it to you in our room!" He dragged his cousin out of the pureblood's room and thank whomever that the whole dorm was asleep.

* * *

"Oh! Kaname-Sama! I thought you weren't going to come!" The Messenger bowed deeply to the pureblood, his right hand over his heart.

Kaname just ignored the noble and just continued towards the opposite couch. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He just wanted to have some rest. "So, may I ask what brings you here?" His tone was giving off that he wanted to finish this as soon as possible and the noble got that and sat at the opposite couch.

"I'm deeply sorry, Kaname-Sama! I know this is a very bad time indeed as I know you should be resting now, but please listen to what I have to say as it comes directly from Ichiou-Sama!" The noble fidgeted under the pureblood's intense gaze as if saying 'So what?'.

"Hmm. Directly from Ichiou, you say?"

"Yes, Kaname-Sama." The noble immediately answered right after the pureblood was done talking.

"So. What did he wanted to say?"

"We-Well. He just wanted to ask that if you were okay here!"

"Well, I'm doing fine here and if that's all, I would you live already, so I could have some rest." He prepared to stand up, but the noble intercepted.

"Please wait Kaname-Sama! There's more!"

Kaname sighed and sat back on the couch with his legs crossed and arms on top of the couchwith a slight glare on his features. "So what is it?"

"We-well." He coughed to take away the nervousness in this voice. "The "council" said... I'm really sorry, Kaname-Sama but I sort of forgot!" He scratched the back of his head while the same time a few windows shattered into a million pieces and losing a few hair in the process. He gulped nervously. "Ka-Kaname-Sama?" He was breaking in sweat at the unmoving pureblood. He looked the same as he was a minute ago, but no doubt his eyes said more than that.

"You wasted my precious time just for this?" Even though it was a mere whisper, the "messenger" can detect the anger and annoyance lacing his voice.

"Ka-Kaname-Sama, plea-!" He was stopped short with simple word that could hold his very life.

"Scram."

The vampire suddenly stood up and ran to the door like his very life depended on it which it did. When he reached the door, he gently but as fast as he can opened the door and ran!

"Nice trick, but I won't be fooled." Suddenly, dark silhouetted figures appeared in the already darkened room.

* * *

** A/N: **Please review! It would really help fuel my motivation! :D


End file.
